


Obligatory Primogeniture

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [508]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedCan has the Thundernerds and Royalty AU pretty please with a cherry on top?





	Obligatory Primogeniture

The weight of the world was almost bending Scott double.

A succession should be a planned, regal, dignified affair.  The King had been hale and hearty, the Kingdom at peace after years of war.  What plans there were were half-made and fanciful, designed for a far-off future.

Then the King and his entire retinue had gone into the Valley and never come out. All his best advisers had been with him, and Scott was feeling their lack almost as much as his fathers.

They were the people who knew what to  _do._ They were the people who organised and arranged and made things happen. John and Virgil and even Gordon and Alan had done their best, and General Taylor, the only adviser not part of the entourage, had done the work of ten, and even then it was barely enough.

There were whispers – a vanished King, a Prince barely still a boy ascending the throne. Scott knew that visitors were critiquing the pageantry of the crowning, that innuendo was starting to spread.  He needed to be in ten places at once; but first he needed to be here.

The crown was heavy, surprisingly unbalanced and Scott almost swayed forward as it settled around his ears.  “Lords and Ladies, people of the lands, I give you, your King.”

The silence was deafening; not a single clap or cheer.  Scott, wary of the crown threatening already to slide off his head, tried to stand tall when all he wanted to do was run and hide.


End file.
